


another aeroplane, another sunny place

by gotchick



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/pseuds/gotchick
Summary: in every life, jaebum realises, he lives only to protect jinyoung. (reincarnation au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by (actually, completely based on) [this](https://nadiasyahda.tumblr.com/post/164096219027/part-1-reincarnation-au-inspired-by-a-snk-doujin-i) amazing and gorgeous comic strip by a very talented artist which inspired me greatly! if possible, i highly recommend that you refer to the individual pictures while reading because it'll probably make 50% less sense if you don't lol. as you can see, all credit for the ideas, plot and words in italics go to the creator and artist of the comic, i only elaborated on the story. because i don't have a tumblr, i couldn't contact the artist to ask her permission to be inspired by her, but if you ever see this, i hope you don't mind!
> 
> of course, since this is a reincarnation au, there will be multiple character deaths, so read with caution :) hope you enjoy.

_The first time I met you was during a war_  
_I found you crying beside your mom’s dead body_

In the chaos, their eyes lock for a millisecond. Time stops; their breath; everything stops — and then an explosion of gunfire, too close, tears apart the connection. Shrapnel whizzes dangerously, shredding body parts and haphazardly massacring innocents with ragged screams. Around them, people are falling like flies, but Jaebum finds the boy’s eyes again in the same place. He looks oddly calm, almost eerily so. He’s sitting by another lifeless body, his grimy hand tightly locked around the woman’s, refusing to let go. Tears cascade unconsciously down his cheeks, revealing pale skin with their sooty streaks.

_I can’t leave you alone_  
_I have to take you everywhere so I can protect you_

“We have to go. It’s not safe here.” A loud shattering nearby, a plea for help slaughtered midway through drowns out his voice. The boy looks up at him, squinting in disorientation. He’s clearly younger than Jaebum and looks even more so with the hopelessly lost and dazed look on his face. The tears don’t stop falling. Jaebum sighs, worry making his voice gruff. “Get up. Let’s go. She’s gone.” The last two words seem to break the spell the boy is in, and anger flashes across his face for an instant before it’s replaced by breathtaking grief.

A flame flares in his irises. It’s the inferno, spreading swiftly in their direction, not pausing in its destruction. Menacing footsteps coming at a quick clip from the distance make them both jump, and unexpectedly, the boy gets up without being dragged. He staggers a little and Jaebum grabs his elbow clumsily, and then they’re running through the war-torn and bloody battlefield, helter-skelter, for their very lives. “Don’t let go of my hand,” Jaebum turns once to say, and the words dry up in his parched throat at the boy’s eyes, still leaking like an unstoppable faucet, heartbroken and wracked with unspeakable mourning. But what stops Jaebum isn’t the agony in them — it’s the pure, unadulterated worship as the boy tightens his grip urgently on Jaebum’s hand, even without being asked.

_But our days together were short_  
_I will protect you no matter what happens_

The drone of an army plane overhead sounds like a death knell, and his heart sinks. There are crushing objects falling from the sky, even before they look up into the blinding glare of the smoggy sun. Jaebum tightens his right hand on their sack of meagre belongings and food slung over his arm, and his left over Jinyoung’s hand he’s barely let go of since they met. But it’s useless — even when they squeeze their eyes shut, the cold and ominous shadow over them grows ever bigger, ever inescapable. His legs have never felt so useless: this he can’t outrun. Not together. “Go,” he whispers, sweat running down both their faces and blurring his eyes. Jinyoung’s brows knit fiercely, in an uncomprehending frown, and his mouth opens — but before Jaebum can hear his first; last words, he has to reluctantly and forcefully push Jinyoung away, out of harm’s way.

_I’m sorry, I failed_  
_I can only hold your hand as it turned cold_

He should have spoken louder. He should have shouted, pushed harder, even if it would hurt Jinyoung, even if Jinyoung didn’t understand, was looking at him with those abandoned and betrayed eyes. But no, Jaebum knows, it’s his carelessness that killed Jinyoung, his complacence — because Jinyoung had held fast to his hand, refusing to let go even when Jaebum shook him off desperately; as if he knew exactly what Jaebum was planning to do. Up until the end, he had refused to let go of the hand Jaebum had told him to never let go of. Even after. He had been stronger than Jaebum expected. Stronger than Jaebum. And now that Jaebum can finally pry their conjoined hands apart, it’s because Jinyoung is gone too, and he feels like he’s back at the battlefield, the nightmarish night they met, kneeling on the ground and howling, weeping, bashing his fists on the ground over Jinyoung’s beloved and lifeless body.

 

xxx

 

_I turned up to be a cat in my next life_  
_I was abandoned in a box_

Jaebum sneezes and shivers, the cardboard box that is his temporary shelter doing precious little to protect him from the wind and coming rains. He can smell the petrichor on the breeze, and trembles in trepidation. It may take just one more freezing night before he simply gives up, draws his last breath. He’s hungry — starving; hasn’t had a good meal in longer than he can remember. He grooms his fur a little, but it’s useless — still matted and hopelessly filthy. He closes his eyes and wishes desperately that the owner who abandoned him will come back — at least he’ll have a warm home out of the storm.

_This time, you’re the one who found me_  
_You called my name when our eyes met_

“Jaebum?” His eyes fly open in disbelief — can his wish have come true? But the teenage boy squatting before him isn’t his owner — isn’t even someone he’s seen before… and yet, Jaebum _recognises_ him. He can’t remember ever meeting this boy in his lifetime, but something in his soul bursts spontaneously into flame. The boy’s cheeks are flushed with healthy colour and excitement, and he’s wearing a hoodie that looks so warm, Jaebum wants to jump right into his pocket and snuggle there forever. It’s all he can do to sit still, and look cute — well, as cute as he can with his disheveled appearance.

_I’m glad you still remember me_  
_I was really happy being able to meet you again_

_How do you know my name?_ The words swirl around Jaebum’s groggy head in bewilderment, but before he can purr them — even if he could communicate his meaning — Jinyoung has picked him up carefully, out of the musty box. His hands are so large and warm Jaebum could cry. He does, warm tears of disbelieving happiness and overwhelming bliss and relief. He doesn’t question how he knows Jinyoung’s name either. He just does. And it doesn’t matter how, or why — because Jinyoung has tucked him into his sweatshirt pocket and with a reassuring hand anchoring him nestled beneath Jinyoung’s thudding heart they’re making their way home in the light drizzle before it starts pouring. In Jinyoung’s pocket, Jaebum drifts asleep in security, his last fuzzy thoughts of the way Jinyoung had rubbed their noses together without hesitation, not minding how dirty Jaebum was. And in that unexpected Eskimo kiss, Jaebum had remembered their last lifetime. He had remembered everything.

_We filled up our lost time before_  
_I can’t tell you how grateful I am for you_

For the next few years, after Jinyoung nursed him back to health and plumpness, they played together, chatted, ate together, slept together — did everything they could together. Technically, they couldn’t communicate, but it never felt that way. It just felt like they could, but never needed words or the tool of language to express the simplicity of the bond between them. Trust and love and comfort. Home. Their time together felt like it would stretch on for ever and ever, never ending days of languid domesticity.

_But our life span was too far_  
_I had to leave you first this time_

But when Jaebum started aging, declining, Jinyoung was still young. He never begged Jaebum not to go, to leave him, but Jaebum could see the fear plain in his eyes, the way Jinyoung’s eyes would fill with tears even as Jaebum tried to make him laugh by chasing his ball of yarn. He would turn away and cover his mouth and Jaebum would hide his rapid breathing, hating his failing body and the life and vigour he could feel slipping away with every day. He was an old cat, with no regrets, and he had had the best, most royal life possible — but how could he make Jinyoung understand? He had never lacked for anything since the day Jinyoung found him, because of what good care Jinyoung took of him. It was unbearable to leave Jinyoung because of the difference in their life spans, but he had had the most fulfilling and incredible life any cat could dream of. He trusted Jinyoung knew, though, when they were at the end and Jinyoung was stroking his back mechanically, unable to look at him, the tenderness in his touch speaking everything.

 

xxx

 

_There was this once time when we grew up not knowing each other_  
_You became a fine man who’s always standing for justice_

It’s staggering when they meet this time in a ramshackle warehouse, both hotheaded twenty somethings. All those lifetimes flood back in a tidal wave, and Jaebum forgets where and who he is for a dizzying instant. Then harsh reality thrusts him back to earth — he’s the hooligan staring belligerently down the muzzle of Jinyoung’s wavering gun, unable to meet the disbelieving, quizzical eyes searching his, pinning him to the ground. His friend, his fellow thug nudges him, bewildered by his loss of composure, something that never happens. But in his navy police uniform, Jinyoung is extraordinarily handsome, looking more like a model than a cop, sparkling with youth and too bright to look at like a manga character. His eyes are darker than Jaebum has ever seen them, more filled with betrayal and frustrated yearning. Jinyoung tightens his shaking grip on the gun, fingering the trigger, and Jaebum’s throat runs dry.

_And then you found me_  
_Standing on the other side_

The outside world around them swirls and fades into oblivion — Jaebum’s two cronies and Jinyoung’s sidekicks, his _buddies_ in this universe. Their eyes lock and it’s like the first time they met, two lifetimes ago. It feels like a century has passed. It has. But the electricity between them — that’s the only thing that’s remained the same, throbbing stronger and more painfully than ever. “Hyung,” one of Jaebum’s counterparts rudely cuts into their universe, placing his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder; and Jinyoung’s eyes snap towards it, then back to Jaebum’s, his gaze sharper and filled with fire. Jaebum gulps at the possessiveness in Jinyoung’s brash eyes, plain and honest.

_I never thought we’d met like this before_  
_I can’t face you anymore_

He shakes off his friend’s grip, but then Jinyoung tenses up, eyes flickering, and it’s the rifle of a pistol nudging Jaebum’s bicep. Jaebum’s heart stops, all of Jinyoung’s deaths flashing before his eyes. No. Not again. It can’t end the same way this time. Not when they’ve only just met. He mutters an order to back down to his partner-in-crime, but can’t look Jinyoung in the eyes as he’s obeyed wordlessly. He’s excruciatingly aware of himself suddenly — his greaser hairdo; his tacky clothes and gold chains; his burning face upon which his entire heart is spelt. He’s not as pristine as Jinyoung, has never been — but this is the first lifetime the dichotomy between them has been so apparent, so vastly uncrossable. They’re literally black and white; water and oil.

_I felt so ashamed of myself_  
_I’m sorry I became a bad person_

“Hyung, I —“ Jinyoung’s unmistakable voice shatters the awkward silence in the dank warehouse — is he cold? Tired? He must be; Jaebum wishes they had met somewhere warmer, in less damning circumstances. His head snaps up at Jinyoung’s wholly unexpected address. He hasn’t heard it in any of their lifetimes, yet. For that, Jaebum thinks, for his name in Jinyoung’s voice — that’s something worth dying for. This lifetime, either, hasn’t been in vain. He doesn’t miss the suspicious looks Jinyoung’s subordinates exchange behind his back, the comprehension dawning in their eyes as they put the pieces together. “Sir? … Jinyoung hyung?” The taller of the two interrupts, while the other looks less peaceable and ready to fight: but the question, expectation is clear in his tone. Jaebum has never seen Jinyoung look more torn. He looks at the plethora of badges proudly adorning Jinyoung’s sleeve, impeccably sewn, and abruptly realises that in this lifetime, Jinyoung has a whole life, a career Jaebum doesn’t know about. One he must have worked unimaginably hard for, and Jaebum realises, would throw away in a heartbeat for him. Again, he finds himself at a crossroads, pressed to make a split-second decision.

_But at least let me protect you this time_  
_I’ll take this as my punishment_

Now, he clearly sees no reproach in Jinyoung’s eyes, none of the judgment and derision that is in his companions’. Only empathy, and hunger. He realises it was himself who projected his deep shame onto Jinyoung’s missing eyes, his own inability to reconcile the chasm in their statuses in this life. A cop and wanted felon — they’ll never have a happy ending anyways. As always, like a lightning bolt from the blue, the decision is made for him — with disastrous consequences. He overestimated his influence over his men, forgot in the haze of meeting Jinyoung that one of them has been getting more out of control, more bloodthirsty.

_As your voice was the last thing I heard before everything turned black_

_Hyung, I_ … He keeps the two precious words in mind, uncertain as to what Jinyoung had been about to say, but not minding staying in the limbo of not knowing until their next encounter. _I love you_. He likes to think that was what Jinyoung wanted to say. Jaebum replies by not dodging the rapid-fire constellation of bullets which riddle his body immediately after the first shot is fired. Of course, he doesn’t let himself die until he sees it miss Jinyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it would be very soon lol  
> thank you so much to everyone who kudos-ed even just the first chapter. your support meant a lot to me and motivated me to finish the fic!! :)
> 
> if you've seen the comic strip you probably already know but please be warned that there is a situation of kidnapping women in this chapter.

_We were both reborn as woman at the same time_  
_We’re lucky enough to be able enjoy our life together_

It takes Jaebum three lifetimes to realise it’s not a matter of _if_ she’ll meet Jinyoung — just a matter of _when_. After years of deja vu, haunting, beautiful dreams which hold her captive; she finally meets Jinyoung in the flowering years of their life. It’s completely worth the wait, and when their eyes lock she knows that Jinyoung relished every single day of the sweet anticipation too.

“It’s me,” Jinyoung says simply when she approaches first, and Jaebum covers her mouth and throws her trembling arms around the prettiest girl she’s ever seen.

Jinyoung is slightly older than her in this universe, slightly more mature — taller and more attractive too, but none of that matters. Because the way she looks at Jaebum makes her feel that her childish innocence is the loveliest thing in the world.

She’s wearing her best clothes today, a top that accentuates her figure. During their shopping trip alone — they’re part of a clique with two other girls called Mark and Jackson, but they slowly became best friends through the years, special to each other — Jaebum daringly takes Jinyoung’s arm and Jinyoung beams with pleasure. Jaebum’s heart leaps with hope. She’s planning to confess her feelings today — every time, something stops her; but today she’s determined to bare her heart honestly and not be afraid of rejection.

_But we forgot how cruel the world is towards us_  
_We were caught and can’t do anything_

She’d been appalled when she remembered her previous lifetimes at first, being born a girl for the first time, but then she’d met Jinyoung and their different genders had seemed to matter less and less. She’d been glad, even, because she wouldn’t have been able to feel so close to Jinyoung if they were different sexes. But today, more than ever in her life, she wishes she were male and hates her feminine weakness.

They shouldn’t have taken that dark alley, that shortcut home. They should’ve remembered the tragedies of their previous lives and been more careful. Now, the group of men who had forcibly kidnapped them to an abandoned hideout eye them predatorily, the gang leader’s eyes calculating as he tosses and catches a frightening knife. Casting a cold eye on Jinyoung as if she’s just an object, and not the love of Jaebum’s life.

_They were aiming at you_  
_I won’t hand you over no matter what_  
_I will protect you with everything I can_

As she feared, her heart sinks to see them set their sights on the more alluring of the two — Jinyoung. Jaebum would take a bullet for Jinyoung — she literally has, just one lifetime ago. She catches Jinyoung’s eyes and Jinyoung understands her wordlessly — and with a firm shake of the head forbids Jaebum to throw herself in front of a train for her again. Jinyoung isn’t even looking at the scummy men, only at Jaebum, her eyes pleading. Jaebum meets her gaze with decisive resignation, gently. Jinyoung should know by now. She just can’t watch her die. She’s not sacrificing herself out of nobility or selflessness — purely because she’s too cowardly to endure Jinyoung leaving her alone.

_Even though perhaps I was too full of myself_  
_I’m really sorry, even now I still can’t protect you properly_

Again, it’s a split-second decision — no room to think, only act on instinct. Jaebum lunges forward without hesitation or self-preservation when the thugs advance with carnal intent. She’s so stunned by the blood that starts dripping to the floor a second after the violent slash, it takes a while for her to realise it’s her own.

 

xxx

 

_The next time I met you was in a hospital_  
_I was playing with my nephews and the ball rolling to your place_

He’s not prepared for their next meeting, because it happens in the most unexpected of locations. It can’t be Park Jinyoung sitting there in a beanie on the hospital bench, looking regal and glamorous even washed out and sickly in hospital clothes — but those eyes are unmistakable. Jaebum has missed them so.

He stands there stunned, rooted to the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs until his mischievous nephews Bambam and Yugyeom drag him impatiently forward to introduce their _Samcheon_ to their new best friend Uncle Jinyoung who kndly returned their football. Jaebum is dumbstruck, and Jinyoung is shy, but eventually the ice is thawed.

_I was quite shocked seeing you without your mullet_  
_But you’re still as beautiful as I remember_

They’ve never been the “right” genders to fall in love in any life so far — but yet again, Jaebum feels himself drowning in Jinyoung’s smile, his cheeks flaming. He’s acting so strange his nephews are giggling to each other with wide eyes, starting to suspect they already know each other, and of course, that won’t do.

_And once again, I fall for you_  
_I wish this time it will end well_

He should pull down the brakes, at least for this lifetime, with their inauspicious location of meeting. But Jaebum finds himself falling as hard and fast as ever. As he makes Jinyoung laugh so loudly his cheeks grow pink with health on that park bench day after day, Jaebum starts to feel hopeful this is the lifetime that will last. He ignores the IV drip Jinyoung has to painstakingly drag along with him everywhere he goes, and the beanie he never takes off.

_I keeps getting better every day, until finally I’m fully healed_  
_On the other hand, you looks more pale than yesterday even though you tried to hide it with your smile_

He’s too deluded, blinded by his fantasies. They’ve never had a happy ending in any prior life — why should this one be any different? He was too focused on himself, too selfish to realise the only one feeling stronger, filling the silences with healthy chitchat, was him. Jinyoung continues to smile bravely, but now his brilliant smile can’t even hide the pallor of rapid decline behind it anymore. Jinyoung clasps his hands together sincerely and wishes him a happy discharge, the contentment on his face telling Jaebum he’s happy enough that Jaebum got better.

_And then it happened again_  
_When you suddenly taken away from me_

It hits him like a truck this time, perhaps the most painful of all. He’s wearing Jinyoung’s beanie which he had given Jaebum just the day before, dressed to impress, on his first visit to Jinyoung since his discharge. A bouquet of gay flowers in his hand to subtly ask Jinyoung to be his. Instead, he’s met with the sight of a stretcher being wheeled out of Jinyoung’s now barren ward, and a wrenching knife twisting in his chest.

 

xxx

 

_It’s hurting me so much_  
_I can’t bear it anymore_  
_Everytime you left me first_

_I felt like my soul was taken away_  
_As if my heart was ripped apart_  
_I don’t want to feels like this again_

Tennyson was wrong — it’s not better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all. Somewhere along the way, instead of looking forward excitedly, he had started dreading the inevitable and predestined meeting; because he knew how it would end, how it _could only_ end in him being abandoned, alone and heartbroken. He had thought their short time together was worth the pain of loss that followed, but maybe it’s not. He’s not strong enough to endure this repeatedly, like a sick joke the fates are playing on him.

_If the only thing I can do to get rid of this feeling is forgetting you,_  
_please erase this memories of mine_  
_so I won’t get hurt when I meet you again_

He knows it’s unfair to blame Jinyoung. It’s not his fault, but Jaebum can’t help resenting always being the one who suffers more, even as he would never allow Jinyoung to take his place. He knows it would break Jinyoung's heart, and feels traitorous even thinking it, but somewhere along the way their endlessly converging paths had started feeling less like a blessing, and more like a curse.

If he can’t avoiding meeting Jinyoung in every cycle, he can only avoid falling in love with, and losing him again.

 

xxx

 

_In the next life I was born without my previous life memories_  
_My days passed without something strange happened_

It’s a good life this time — even if at times it feels like something’s missing. He can’t put his finger on what that something is, isn’t even sure he wants to open the Pandora’s box. Cruising through life, not feeling much of anything, having casual encounters and equally casual relationships: it’s not a bad way to live. Jaebum hangs out with his friends in high school, does his homework, and enjoys his teenagehood.

_But there was times when I felt something was pulled me_  
_And then I found you_

He starts taking notice of Jinyoung before Jinyoung is even aware he exists. Jinyoung has keen eyes and a ponytail and makes their regiment uniform look like a million bucks. He looks like he’s absolutely sure what he wants to do and where he wants to go even at their tender age of seventeen.

_Even though we barely talks to each other_  
_my heart was telling me to keep an eye on you_

Jaebum can’t help it: his gaze lingers, and can’t be torn away. The heart wants what it wants — or else it does not care.

_Looking at you, somehow I feel nostalgic_  
_As if we’ve met before_

Finally, Jinyoung feels his gaze and looks back, straight at him, catching him staring. His frown dissolves into an indescribable look. Joy, disbelief and relief all mixed into one, guarded by traces of pain. As if from behind a crumbling dam, it all floods back, uncontainable, bittersweet. First slowly, then all at once. The remembrances are almost too much to bear for their seventeen-year-old selves. They’re boys at their most awkward age in a conservative society, navigating the tricky maze of high school — this could go any way possible, is the worst time and place by far to meet. Jaebum sees Jinyoung hesitating, remembering his status and every mortal thing he has to lose.

_I feel like I already know all about you_  
_I know how you laugh, I know how you cry_  
_And I know I have the duty to protect you this time_

Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung, conveying that he will let him decide. He understands that they have everything to lose and close to nothing to gain, that the odds are against them anyway, even if they take the foolish plunge again.

But then Jinyoung takes a reckless step forward, as if unable to control his animal impulse, and Jaebum feels his face heating to the temperature mirrored on Jinyoung’s breathtaking and achingly familiar features. Jinyoung smiles back tremulously as he closes the distance between them so quickly Jaebum gasps for breath, and when he’s standing in front of Jaebum he finally sees everything that’s possible in Jinyoung’s eyes too: their entire youth spread indulgently before them like a buffet, time enough to squander and freedom, finally, to love.

 

xxx

 

_And then came the time when I can standing beside you_  
_Side by side we protect each other’s back_

At long last, they’re born as equals, neither of them more vulnerable or fragile than the other; but Jaebum still can’t shake the incorrigible habit of always wanting to be Jinyoung’s hero.

_My insecurance of losing you keep growing bigger_  
_It always come as a nightmare_

Even when they’ve had all the time in the world to grow up alongside each other, train together, living in each other’s pockets; still, no measure of time feels like enough. He’s greedy, craving for more, and can never feel completely at ease or content, knowing the danger that always lurks beyond the horizon. He knows he should enjoy the present moment, but how can he let go of the always niggling fear in the shadows of his mind? No matter how many aeons he's given, he'll never be ready for the devastating of parting.

_So I make a promise to myself, that I have to protect you whatever it takes_

He swears it time and again, makes Jinyoung promise not to abandon him, pressing their foreheads together desperately. Jinyoung clings back like they’re drowning, and murmurs all the reassurances he wants to hear.

_So why is it now you’re standing in front of me?_  
_Shielding me even though your body’s full of injuries_  
_Am I unable to protect you again? Am I going to lose you again?_  
_I can’t stand the thought of living without you_  
_So please, let me protect you this one time_  
_And let’s meet again in our next life_

They were stupid enough to think their love could overcome the odds, that it was the greatest thing in the world. He should have known — that there’s always something larger, something insurmountable and crushing. It feels like they’re back on that battlefield again, the first one where they met and started this doomed and looping cycle — and they are; on another one, but what does it matter? It’s always another aeroplane, another sunny place. All their lives blur and flash before his eyes, making anger and helplessness boil up in him. The kaiju bears mercilessly down on them, uncaring of their pathetic love affair. In his armour, sweat pours down his face and back. He’s not afraid, just resigned now. The grim reaper knows it will have to go through him if it wants to touch a hair on Jinyoung’s head.

After all, the only thing he’s sure of, the knowledge that gives him courage to die as many times as he has to, is that they will meet again somewhere, sometime.

 

xxx

 

**Epilogue**

He only has to see Jinyoung looming adoringly over him when he opens his eyes to know he’s in heaven. Jinyoung is an angel, so he supposes he’s one too. It doesn’t matter — their mortal forms have never mattered in comparison to what felt immortal, eternal in their hearts. And now, it’s proven to have withstood the trials and tribulations of time and cruel vicissitudes of fate. Jaebum finally understands what this long and circuitous route was for. It was all leading up to this moment. He sees that Jinyoung understands too, looking like all his dreams have come true. Just by hanging on, they’ve proven themselves and their love to whatever god was testing them, and have been duly rewarded with all the time in the world now.

This last time, knowing what they do now — they’ll make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope that wasn't as angsty and dramatic as it felt writing it loll
> 
> i didn't write anything based on the sequel because i think it's pretty self-explanatory! i think the sequel the wonderful artist drew is detailed enough, i couldn't do a better job of elaborating more :) but because i still wanted to write a happy ending, i just added a brief epilogue about their afterlife :)) thank you so much to everyone who reads this fic!! i hope you had as much fun reading as i did writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> title is from home by michael buble which i think jinson covered before :)
> 
> i've been going through a kinda rough patch irl lately so i wrote this to take my mind off things :) i plan to write an epilogue continuing only one of the verses/lifetimes, so if you have any preferences feel free to comment and tell me which one you like best. i'll write the one with the most votes! ofc you can pick the lifetimes i haven't written yet too.
> 
> also, i've never read voltron legendary defender and don't know the plot, so if anyone has, i'd really appreciate if you could enlighten me on what's going on in the last lifetime in the comic strip haha. (the one in part 4, before the sequel) i wouldn't want to accidentally butcher the meaning of the pictures!
> 
> although this is not really fluffy, i hope you had fun reading~! next chapter will be up very soon.


End file.
